Kim Possible: The Mother Of All FUBARS!
by LJ58
Summary: It's just another sitch, until a routine mission turns seriously...dark.


_I do not own any Disney character named herein, and am only using them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: The Mother of All FUBARS!**

**By LJ58**

"In," she barked, the woman's tone low, grim, and ominous as she heard the sound of the almost timid knock.

Timid, considering who was on the other side of that door.

"You called us," the inestimable redhead asked as she, and Ronald Stoppable walked into her office. The dim light cast bleak shadows around them, but she knew it wasn't just the light. Just now, half the world wanted their heads.

She could sympathize, to a degree.

Dr. Director only stared for a moment when they didn't immediately react to her gesture for them to sit. She stared hard. Gesturing almost carelessly again at the chairs prepared for them before her desk, her expression said what she did not as they sat before her desk.

Although that was a misnomer.

The desk was, in fact, her command center, and battleship bridge as one. She hated being consigned to it, but after that mission a year ago that took her right foot to compliment her missing eye, she was pretty much out of field ops even if she did remain the de facto lead of Global Justice.

"Indeed, I did," she finally said after the two young provisional agents took their seats. "I think, all things considered," she said as he opened an old-fashioned paper file on a certain 'Case-That-Did-Not-Happen.' "That we need a more…._extensive_ debriefing on your last mission."

Both young people had the sense to grimace.

"Let's start at the beginning. Shall we?"

"Sure," Kimberly Anne Possible, a most remarkable young woman said evenly, though her darting eyes, and thinned lips betrayed her anxiety that surged when she mentioned that particular mission.

"Do we have to," Ronald Stoppable grimaced even more, looking more upset than he usually did about anything.

Dr. Betty Director eyed the pair, and narrowed her one, good eye as she regarded them.

"Oh, yes, Ronald," she told him bluntly. "We have to, and we will. The beginning, if you please," she nodded at Kimberly.

Ordinarily, she would have had them simply relay their tale in separate rooms, and compare them for inconsistencies. Unlike most of her agents, however, Kimberly wasn't one to lie. Not even to spare herself. She might still blush like a schoolgirl at times despite being all of twenty years old, and an experienced adventurer, but she would not lie.

It was why she remained a provisional agent, and wasn't used in her more covert ops that Global Justice ran around the world. Despite all her other skills, the redhead couldn't lie to save her own life.

"Well, it began like any other mission," Kim said with a sigh, and Dr. Director listened carefully, prepared to consign every word to memory.

**KP**

**Six Days Ago:**

"Don't answer it," Ron groaned, his hand freezing on Kim's hip where he was finally, after years, planning on reaching third base.

The Kimmunicator-band Kim now wore on her left wrist like a common watch chirped again.

"Ron," his ever dutiful girlfriend, partner, and fiancée grumbled, lifting her arm. "It might be important."

"C'mon, Kim. One night off. Just one."

"Ron," she growled at him, amazed he could mature so much in the past few years as a mystically powered ninja master, and yet still be so…..Ronnish. "Go, Wade," she said even as she flipped the dial.

"Hey, Kim. You aren't going to believe this one, but…"

"Wade?"

Wade, dark as he was, was blushing.

"Uh, Kim," he said, pointing not looking into the monitor that showed him glancing away, still blushing. "You might want to….ah, fix your…."

He gestured helplessly.

As Kim looked down, realizing one small mound had escaped her bra, and her top was still pulled up high enough to betray that fact.

"Eep!"

Ron bit his lip, rather than risk his life by sniggering. He already knew his potentially dangerous girlfriend could be downright savage if she thought he had compromised her on purpose. Or even by accident, in some cases.

Which was why it was taking him four years to even near third base, he thought sourly. It didn't help that Eric, the not-to-be-mentioned-ex, had burned her so badly.

"Sorry, Wade. Distracted," she blushed furiously as she jerked her top back down after wrestling her lingerie back into place one-handed as she kept the Kimmunicator facing away from her torso as she did so. "Now, what do you have?" "It's going to sound like a flashback, but….. Yeah, it's Drakken, and Shego," Wade told her. "I think they're making trouble again."

"Man, after all this time," Ron groaned. "And we even spoke up at their hearing that commuted their life sentences into just time served."

"I guess the heroic impulse wore off, or something," Wade told them, "But I have massive energy readings coming from one of their old lairs again. And I have reports that Shego was spotted in several electronics firms over the past week prior to the power-up."

"Stealing, too," Kim asked.

"Uh, well, no. But she was noted to have purchased a lot of high-end electronics, and industrial computer components."

"Maybe they're….. Nah, I got nothing," Ron sighed after a moment.

"So, we have them buying a lot of gear, and one of their old lairs is now lighting up the grid," Kim asked.

"That's it. On a related note, however, we do also have Senator Weez Moore complaining about threats from a, and I quote, 'irrational, blue-skinned man who couldn't seem to finish a single sentence.'"

"Senator Moore," Ron frowned. "Isn't he the guy that claimed half the state's power grid was out of compliance, and gave the repair contracts to his cousins for twice the actual amount it cost to repair the systems?"

"The same," Kim frowned. "So, why would Drew be threatening him?"

"I don't know. But….considering his past…. Drakken's past….. I thought we might want to check up on him. Just to be safe."

"You're right," Kim agreed, and stood up. "We can't afford to let them pull something right under our noses again, like he did with the Diablos," she almost growled, making Ron cringe. "Hopefully, it's just Drakken venting again, but we had better not take any chances."

"I'll assure the senator you're on the job," Wade told her.

"We should check him out next," Ron sputtered. "Have you seen the rates since he became part of the state energy commission?"

"Ron," Kim sighed. "Let's just go find out what's going on with Drakken."

"Mission mode? Or are we just going to knock on the door, and ask nicely?"

Kim stared at him as she shut off her Kimmunicator, Wade having already signed off.

"Both. We'll go ready for anything, but try being civil first."

"First time for anything, I guess," Ron murmured as Kim headed for the back of her small, rural house. No apartment complex in Upperton willing to risk her as a tenant after four years of very publicized attacks by an increasingly indignant Jack Hench, and company who did not appreciate a mere female going from occasional hero to nearly shutting down his entire corporate structure.

Their successes had been such that a lot of people feared to even use Henchco, since somehow 'Team Possible' knew they were coming before they ever made a move.

Which inevitably led to rumors that Jack was selling tech, and manpower out the front door, and tips to the law out the back.

They overlooked the fact that Kim had become that good over the years. So good, that she could now take down the best, or worst, at times seemingly without effort. Especially with Wade still backing her, and Ron at her side.

While a lot of people still had trouble with the idea of magic, there was no doubting that the former buffoon had become a major force to be reckoned with when he was unleashed, too. Which led to a great many in the 'community' either retiring, or seeking other venues.

All which directly impacted Jack Hench's bottom line. Which was why he currently had an unofficial bounty of over ten million on Kim's head just then.

Not that anyone was able to collect.

Fewer still even tried these days.

Still, employers, and landlords, all knew that if Kim was around, someone was bound to be crashing through windows, or walls, and that massive property damage was sure to follow. Which was why Kim was renting a small house just outside the city as she tried to finish her doctorate between ongoing missions, and the usual grief of reality in general.

Ron, however, still lived at home, though he often spent time at her house.

Since it was her, his parents didn't mind.

Her parents were another matter.

Both of them tended to eye Kim's abdomen pointedly every time they visited. The tweebs actually had bets on which would come first. The baby, marriage, or a one-way ride to the nearest black hole.

Ron, watching her head into the back to change, didn't even try to follow. He was still not certain that the tweebs, or Mr. Dr. Possible, didn't have the place bugged. Or have cameras hidden. Or both. For all he knew, his first step into Kim's bedroom might be his last. Which was why he always made out on her couch when the tube got dull. Which was like ninety percent of the time of late.

Prime time had turned to crap since 'real-life' TV had taken over everything.

He sighed, walked to the door, and opened it to stare out into the dark. He didn't even hear where this lair was located. Was it nearby? Would they have time to grab a road snack, or two? And to think, Rufus wasn't going to be with them. To be fair, he was getting long in the tooth, as his dad liked to say. Still, it felt odd not having his little buddy with them these days. Still, it was an increasingly dangerous world out there even for a special, and mystically empowered mutant mole rat like Rufus.

It had been well after the fact that he finally learned that Rufus had accidentally been sold from a minor research lab that closed down after one too many accidents. Slated for disposal, someone had mixed him up with the untouched lab rats, and he had ended up in a consignment of pets delivered to an area Smarty-Mart.

The rest, of course, was history.

In little time, no great surprise, Kim was back with him, and leading him toward the rebuilt Roth that set beside his new scooter. One with more horses than the old putter he used to own.

"So, how far is this place?"

"Not far. It's his mountain lair he hid in the mountains."

"The one he thought you couldn't find since it was on Mount Middleton?"

"The same. Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," he sighed, slamming the door, and reaching for his seatbelt.

He had learned that lesson, too. One mission almost had him falling out when Kim had had to out fly heat-seeking missiles, and proved she could fly the small, unlikely vehicle as well as any fighter pilot alive.

"Something wrong," she asked him, blithely unaware of his distress over a rare night off being ruined.

Again.

"No. Just hoping this is just someone making noise for once. I mean, it is Drakken."

"Exactly, and that's why we can't take any chances."

Ron couldn't argue with that.

**KP**

"Now, Shego," the blue-skinned man shouted over the growing hum of electrical energies through over a score of carelessly cobbled together computer consoles that all plugged into what looked like a huge, energy-saving bulb sculpted out of platinum and electrical wire. "Plug in the geo-thermal relay, and activate the resonators," he grinned manically as he shouted orders.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," the long-suffering woman who sometimes wondered why she was still with the blue moron reached for a computer relay, and shoved it into the main grid. "In other words, plug in the doohickey, and throw the switch."

"Shego! This is not the time to be flippant! We…That is, I, Dr. Drakken, am making history!"

"Oh, really," a sardonic voice drawled that wasn't Shego's.

"Kim Possible," the manic scientist gasped, spinning around, and almost falling in the process to gape at the redhead standing in the door of his overcrowded, noisy lab. "How…? You….? Why….?"

"Why do you always sound so surprised, dude," Ron asked blandly. "You had to know someone was going to notice you trying to pull the doomsday bit again."

"Doomsday….bit," Drakken scowled, looking as if he were trying to wrap his head around something. "What are you talking….? Wait, you think this….? No! No, don't touch that," he ordered Ron who was about to head for one of the consoles. "Don't you see, this is for the good of al mankind! I, Dr. Drakken, shall be remembered with the likes of Thomas Eddington! Alexander Bellhop! Snowman Hank!"

Kim and Ron gaped as Shego only shook her head.

"So, this isn't a take-over-the-world thing," Kim finally asked Shego, hoping for some sense.

"Not even close. Mr. Can't Balance A Checkbook there got upset over the last electric bill, so he's trying to create a thermal-fusion reaction to provide limitless power without paying for it. He even offered to sell the process to the government. If they financed him. Whoever he talked to….."

"Laughed him out of the office?"

"Tried to have him arrested as a loon," Shego drawled with a smirk.

"That sounds about right," Ron nodded.

"Well, I shall have the last laugh," Drakken said, and walked over to throw a big, red switch. When the resonator reaches critical mass, the emitters will create a cyclic energy loop that shall….."

"Down," Kim shouted as she heard a sound that she recognized from countless adventures.

She barely got behind cover with Ron when the entire lab exploded.

Then a rushing of air intimated the explosion was imploding, and she couldn't help but gasp as she saw the interior of the lab was now glowing with a brilliance like a small sun. She looked up, shielding her eyes, and even as the glow faded, she saw Shego had dragged Dr. Drakken back behind a now ruined console in time to save him, but everything else was rubble.

Melted rubble.

And in the middle of it hovered a humanoid figure easily seven feet tall that looked around as it regarded its surroundings.

"Okay, this is new," Ron exclaimed, unable to think of anything else to say just then.

"I am new," the energy creature stated/asked as it turned to regard Ron with its features visage.

"Weird," the sandy-blonde murmured, shuddering at the man-shaped silhouette that seemed to be just floating in midair.

"Whoa, Doc, what did you do," Shego demanded, pulling Drakken to his feet as the dazed scientist gaped.

"What did I do? What did I do? I've done it! I have created unlimited energy!"

"You are Creator," the entity asked.

"Okay, this isn't sounding good now," Kim murmured, and moved closer to jump Drakken if necessary.

It said something about their distraction that neither of the pair even looked her way.

"Yes," Drakken crowed. "I created you. I have given you life for one purpose! A grand purpose!"

"What is this purpose," the entity asked.

_"Free_ power!"

Power," the entity murmured.

"Yes, yes," Drakken nodded. "Energy! Boundless, free energy. You can do it. You can do anything. I know it!"

"Power is energy. I must free energy? This I can do," the entity declared, and 'looked' up.

Right before everything left operative around them exploded, and everything went completely dark. Except for the glowing silhouette in the middle of the lab.

The entity looked back down at Drakken, and nodded.

"I have freed all energy from confinements," the entity stated. "Now, I shall depart to explore this dimension. Farewell, Creator!"

"Wait…..!"

Shego barely had time to grab him, and pull him back as the glowing entity surged straight up, bringing down half the roof as it melted/crashed its way through tons of rock, and kept going. Through the hole left in the lair's ceiling, they could just make out the flash of light that went straight up, and out of the atmosphere before being lost to sight.

Then all eyes came back down, and settled on Drakken.

"Free….energy," Shego muttered. "What are you, a moron?"

"Wade? Wade, are you….?"

"That's funny. My flashlight isn't working," Ron said in the darkness that now surrounded them as Kim tapped the dark dial she couldn't even see.

"The Kimmunicator is out, too. And I just replaced the battery two days ago," Kim complained.

"Hold on. I have…. I think…. Ow! No, that's not…. Wait, maybe….Ouch! There," Drakken said, and held up a old butane lighter that gave a faint glow. "Anyone have a candle?"

"Yeah, right, because we all carry….."

"Here," Kim said, and pulled an emergency candle out of one of her cargo pockets.

Shego shot her a glower, but said nothing.

"This is odd. It looks like everything electrical has been shut down," Drakken remarked as they left the lab, and headed down the corridor, trying to use switches, or anything to open doors, or bring on lights.

"You guys smell that?"

"Ozone," Kim nodded back at Ron. "I'm guessing every wire, and cable around us was likely melted when that thing….did whatever it did."

"It's pretty obvious," Shego smirked. "It thought Drakken said to free energy, so it did. It must have sucked out all the power from the entire lab."

"Not just the lab," Ron said a few minutes later as they stood on the plateau overlooking the town of Middleton below.

A town that was usually ablaze with lights, and activity. Now, it was dark, and barely discernible beneath the faint starlight, since there was no moon.

Kim frowned, and looked toward the parked Roth.

"I wonder how far the effects were felt," she asked uneasily.

Even Shego didn't have a quip for that one.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough," Drakken huffed. "Not that this is _my_ fault. If that Moore had listened to me….."

"Zip it, Doc. We better get out of here while we can. Because I'm pretty sure someone is going to want to blame us for this one."

"Goes without saying," Ron agreed.

"Well, it's not my fault. It's that politician's. If he had not raised the rates so high, this never would have happened," Drakken ranted. "How can I be expected to continue my research in peace if they keep overcharging us for every little drop of energy?"

"It's official. Even the Roth's systems are down," Kim said, turning back from checking her car.

"Then it's a sure bet so is my jet," Shego sore. "Come on, Dr. Dimwit. We better hoof it, before a lynch mob finds us."

Before Kim could consider if she should stop them, they were gone. She let them go. She had bigger issues just then.

Like getting home.

Or getting in touch with…..someone.

It was three days before they realized the extent of the damage.

Two days to get down the mountain, and to her parents' home. From there, they borrowed horses from a neighboring ranch to ride to Upperton to contact GJ. By then, reports had come in from outside the nation, since everything inside the country was literally shut down. Every electrical, or digital system on the continent was burned out, and shut down. From well into Canada, and even down into Mexico.

At first, more than a few generals feared it was an attack.

The truth was hardly much more palatable.

The entire nation was literally in the dark until extensive repairs could be made. Many that require a complete rebuilding of the entire energy infrastructure in the nation. From digital watches, to Wall Street, and even the Pentagon, the nation had gone dark.

Rather than attack when the truth came out, the entire world was laughing at the country now reduced to candles, and oil lamps while they tried to cope. Especially as many citizens were now suffering with eye trouble, too, since the initial burst of 'freed' energy had caused a genuine white-out in some locations before the black-out when 'Fusion,' as Drew had belatedly named his creation, had _freed_ all the energy in the nation.

Six days later, Europe was still sending materials and aid to help restart the faliling nation, but there was a swell of anger against the cause of the catastrophe, but no one could Drakken, or Shego. To be fair, they were always good at hiding, and just now, it was very easy to hide just now when the usual eyes of the law were literally blind.

**KP**

**Today: **

"To be fair, it was all Senator Moore's fault," Ron put in. If he hadn't ticked off Drakken…."

He fell silent as the woman who still headed GJ glowered potently at him.

"Anything else you want to add," Dr. Director asked Kim as she eyed them from behind her desk, the single lamp casting eerie shadows in the office that made her look downright nefarious.

"No, that's about it," Kim said, looking somber.

Dr. Director stared at the pair, drumming the fingers of her left hand on the desk before she finally closed the paper file, and just shook her head. It would be a while before she could waste the precious energy in her emergency generators to run her computers. For now, half her task forces had been reduced to clerical work as they struggled to operate in a still, virtually powerless state.

"You should know that Senator Moore is demanding you two be charged along with Drakken and Shego for this…..assault on our nation."

"What," Kim sputtered, coming half out of her chair. "No way!"

"I pointed out how you two tried to stop them."

"We did. Well, we tried," Ron agreed. "It wasn't like anyone saw this one coming. I mean….'free energy?' That one was…."

Both women glowered his way.

"Shutting up now," he sighed, holding up both hands in surrender.

"All right, listen. The official story is that you two were on your way to investigate Drakken's latest fiasco. As far as the general public will know, you never got to the lab before it exploded."

"But…."

"Never….got there," Dr. Director cut Kim off. "Recall the situation out there, Kimberly. Right now, we have vigilante law on a wide scale. So until we get the official story out to….clear you. Watch your backs. There are still more than a few people looking for scapegoats to drag to a tree. I mean that literally."

"Man, it's never easy," Ron groaned.

"And, by the way, if you have any idea where Drakken, or Shego went…..?"

"If I knew, I'd have dragged him back by now," Kim grumbled. "Is that all? I don't want to leave Mr. Giles' horses outside too long. Someone might…."

"Will is watching them. We understand how valuable they are just now. Go. And remember what I said. And, until things settle down, I'd stay out of sight, Kimberly."

"Well, on the plus side," Ron said as they rode out of town, more than a few unfriendly glares following them this time. "At least we'll finally get some time off," he smiled.

Kim started to reply, then glanced around.

"Ron. Run," she shouted, and spurred her mount into a gallop.

He quickly followed, especially when a mob of people armed with real torches, and pitchforks, came running after them.

"Man, this is not how you treat heroes," was his final complaint as he rode out of town, desperately trying to stay in the saddle as he followed Kim down the street, and away from the mob.

_End….._


End file.
